1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable bed unit, more particularly to an inflatable bed unit with an inflatable primary bed that includes an inflatable main part, an inflatable head part, and an inflatable pillow part with a check valve that permits air flow from the pillow part to the main part when the pressure in the pillow part is greater than that in the head part.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional inflatable bed that includes a main part 21, a head part 22 pivoted to and in fluid communication with the main part 21, and a pillow part 20 that is disposed below and connected to the head part 22, and that is in fluid communication with the head part 22. The main part 21 is provided with an injection valve 23 for injecting air into the inflatable bed. The head part 22 is provided with a relief valve 24 for relieving the pressure in the inflatable bed. The head part 22 is raised and is pivoted relative to the main part 21 to an inclined angle relative to the main part 21 when the pillow part 20 expands upon injection of air into the inflatable bed. However, since the pillow part 20 is in fluid communication with the main part 21 and the head part 22, adjustment of the angle of the head part 22 relative to the main part 21 by relieving the pressure in the pillow part 20 would reduce the pressure in the main part 21 and the head part 22, which, in turn, results in a decrease in the comfort that the inflatable bed can provide.